Home is Where the Heart is
by insanely.quirky
Summary: Every time she left for an extended period, coming home made her appreciate what she had.


_**A/N This was written and posted over at LJ a year ago**_

Every time she left for an extended period, coming home made her appreciate what she had.

The minute she steps outside she could feel it she was close, she was almost home. She takes a deep lungful of crisp, clean, cold air. Yes she was close, she was almost home.

An arm drapes itself on her shoulder, prompting her to turn her head.

"You ready to go?"  
"Yeah, thanks for doing this, Noah. I wanted to keep it a surprise."  
"Eh, had nothing better to do you know."

With a nod, she walks towards the car parked in front of her and gets in, just a couple more minutes and she'd be home again. She could feel her heart burst with emotion, and wills herself not to cry. She keeps telling herself just a few more minutes, just a few more miles, and you'll be home.

When they pass by McKinley High, she remembers the first time she saw her, how she was captivated and so taken by this beautiful creature. She remembers being afraid, of what she felt, and what it meant. She remembers the first time she saw the other girl look at her, really look at her and how she couldn't stop herself from looking back. She remembers the first time they talk, without animosity just uncertainty and shyness. She remembers how she barely heard anything over the sound of her racing heart after she told the other girl, _'I'm in love with you_'. She remembers how she felt electricity pass through her body when said girl pulls her close and whispers '_me too_' against her cheek.

Just as they pass the park near school, she remembers all those afternoons spent together. Just talking about the baby, glee, school, Finn, Noah and their future together. She remembers the first time they kissed under a blanket of starts, and how magical it was. They were stargazing and chanced upon a falling star wishing she could kiss the other girl, and she did. She remembers staring at the other girl as she watched the sun set, and how she was absolutely beautiful and how lucky she was that the other girl chose her, over everyone, over everything. She remembers promising herself that she would do whatever it takes to make her happy and to love her no matter what.

A couple of more blocks and she'd see her family again. She'd see her lover, her wife, her everything. She couldn't stop herself from thinking of the first time they made love. They were both so scared, both not really sure what to do. Both in awe of the beauty before them. Soft curves, and silky hair. Sighs and muffled moans. Slick heat, and goose bumped skin. She barely remembers how it began, it was slow and beautiful. Whispered words of worship, of love, whispered names, and pet names , murmured requests, pleas. Shallow breathing, gasping for breath, clutched sheets, nails raking against bare backs, hands mapping arms and legs and breasts and hips and faces, lips tasting lips, skin and sweat. Tongues fighting for dominance, discovering new tastes and textures. Eyes filled with love and devotion, dark with want. Faces touched tenderly, gazed with adoration. Bodies moving together, shuddering in climax, shaking with release, sated and basking in the afterglow. And even after all these years, making love with each other was like that for both of them. Beautiful.

The car turns left, and she could see their house. She couldn't stop the smile on her face, when she sees all the decorations littered on their lawn and roof. The kids loved Christmas, and their faces would light up, just like the lights all over their house and all over town. The car pulls to a stop, and as she gets out, she couldn't believe she was here, she could make out people thru the windows, seemed like their friends made it. Noah leads her to the door, telling her he'll get her stuff later. He opens the door , checks if anyone was in the hall then ushers her inside into one of the many hiding places in her house then whispers "Stay right here and we can get this surprise underway ." She gives him a thumbs up and watches as he makes his way to the living room, he could hear a squealed "daddy" and a few "hey puck" thrown around. Knowing that the other woman was waiting for her call She pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials a number she knows by heart. The phone doesn't even ring before she hears her voice.

"Hey baby."  
"Hey back, you sound tired."  
"Just lonely."  
"I miss you too"  
"So, what have you been up to?"  
"You know the usual, I couldn't wait till I could get home to call you. I miss you."  
"I wish you were here."  
"I know baby."  
"Remember our first Christmas together? When we couldn't agree if we should do Hanukkah or Christmas and we just argued all week long."  
"Only to agree that we should just do both, if only for the gifts."  
"then we spent most of the holidays in bed."  
They share a small laugh  
"You didn't complain then."  
"If you were here I wouldn't be complaining either."

She hears muffled voices and then  
"Puck just got here, and he tells me I need to help him with something in the hall."  
"Go ahead, just call me back."  
"Promise? You aren't too tired are you? and you haven't spoken with everyone else."  
"Promise, I'm not, just go find out what he needs help with. "  
"Stupid Puck, he just had to need me at the exact moment I finally get you on the phone."  
"It's ok baby. I'll wait for your call. I love you."  
"Love you."

She hears two sets of footsteps making their way to where she was hiding. She hears Puck say 'wait here, I'll get it from my car.' Moving a bit, she could see her standing near the door, waiting for Puck to come back in. Who was carrying a couple of wrapped presents. 'Here these are for you guys, and I have a letter for you right here.'

She watches her rip open the envelope, and reads the two words, written on it. And she does exactly what those two words said. She turns around.

"Hi baby, I'm Ho-mff" she never gets to finish the word, and just finds herself in a very tight embrace and a welcomed lip-lock. It seemed like ages since she last kissed her, last smelled her, last felt her.

"What are you doing her, I thought you were, dammit Rachel you know I hate surprises!" She doesn't get a chance to answer cause Quinn is kissing her again. Holding her close.

"I didn't want to be away from you longer than I already was, I saw an opportunity and grabbed it."  
"Rachel I, god I missed you. I love you."  
"I love you."  
"Best Early Christmas present ever!" Rachel watches a tear fall from Quinn's eye.  
She wipes it away and whispers "Oh Quinn. Don't cry."  
Batting at the hand touching her face Quinn scoffs "This is all your fault Berry, you know how much I hate surprises, and how I don't like not having you home for special occasions and what the hell, getting Puck to help you was very, very sneaky."  
Rachel just laughs at that, and kisses Quinn soundly on the lips, "One, it's Berry-Fabray not just Berry. Two, I know and I know, that's why I'm home and Three, I couldn't ask Finn for help, he'd fold like a cheap lawn chair if you as much as glare at his direction."  
They laugh and share a few more kisses, they end up just looking at each other, basking in the knowledge that they were together.

They didn't notice Puck slip away and give them privacy, if only for awhile. They also didn't know he went ahead and got the rest of the family for the surprise. Still lost in each others' eyes. They didn't see two other people with Puck. Not until

"Mama home! Mama Home!" and "Mama you're home!" was heard at the same time.

A blur of blonde hair was the only thing Rachel saw, before she felt little arms hold her across her waist. She kisses the top of her head, "Oh sweetie, I've missed you so much!" Squeezing the girl to her. "Mommy was right when she said you've grown. Let me get a good look at you." The little girl lets go only to twirl in a circle then launch herself back into Rachel. "My Becca sure is pretty, just like her Mommy." Getting a bright red blush on Becca's face.

Quinn uses this time to take their two year old from Puck, and walk over to Rachel. "And how is my other pretty princess? Hmmmm?" Tickling the young brunette in Quinn's arms. "Mama home! Mama home!" the little tyke then leans over and proceeds to give Rachel sloppy kisses. "That's right Lucy, oh wow, I've missed you so so much!" Kissing Lucy one last time, she scoops Becca up in her arms, turns towards Quinn and grabs her she holds her girls tight. "I missed you all so much"

They hear Kurt and Mercedes scream that the party was in the other room, Santana adds her two cents saying they better not be making out in front of her nieces. It was then followed by Matt, Mike, Tina and Artie screaming Mailman probably at Finn. This prompted Brittany to ask why the Mailman would be around at this hour and weather.

Setting Becca down, who promptly ran towards the Kitchen screaming, "Grandpa, Granddaddy Mama's Home." With a wistful smile she reaches out for Quinn's hand and walks to the living room. After hugs and kisses were exchanged and after catching up with her Dads, she finds herself cuddling Lucy who was falling asleep on her lap, just watching each and every member of her family interact, have fun, be together. She missed this, she missed these people. Turning her head she sees Quinn looking at her. She missed Quinn and their girls.

With a smile, she knew she made the right decision.

After a few hours, their little get together was winding down, everyone said their goodbyes, with promises of meeting up later in the week. She checked in on her daughters, made sure they were tucked in and after giving them both a kiss. She makes her way to their bedroom, and looks at all the pictures strewn across the walls, moments forever immortalized in images. Quinn pregnant with Becca, Becca's Birth, Rachel holding Quinn who was holding a sleeping Becca, Puck holding Becca with Finn beside him. Winning Sectionals, Winning Regionals, Homecoming, Graduation, Mr. Schue and Ms Pillsbury's wedding with all the glee kids in attendance. Summers in New York. Her first Broadway production. Her Dad walking her down one aisle while Her Daddy walked Quinn down the other aisle, Becca as their flower girl, Their Wedding Reception. Her pregnant with Lucy, Lucy's Birth. Quinn holding Rachel who was holding Lucy, Birthdays, Holidays, Anniversaries, Events. Frozen images of what filled her life with meaning. Her family, her loved ones, her life.

She finds Quinn waiting for her to get in bed, She slips in behind her spooning the blonde.  
"How long are you here?"  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow, but I'm here to stay."  
"Rachel , what?"  
"Shhhhh tomorrow ok?" She then kissed Quinn on her nape, below her ear, and her shoulder.  
"I've missed you so much Quinn, I never want to be without you and the girls."  
"We're right here Rache."  
"It's not the same." She holds Quinn tighter and could feel tears in her eyes.  
"Oh baby" Quinn turns around, and wipes away her tears, "None of this crying Berry-."  
"Berry-Fabray" Rachel interrupts.  
"Fabray, I wasn't done. Quit interrupting me" Quinn smiles at her, and gives her a kiss  
"You're here now Rachel Berry-Fabray and that's all that matters. "  
"Yeah, your right"  
"I'm always right"  
"And humble"  
"hah!"  
"I love you"  
"I love you"  
"It's nice having you home."  
"It's good to be home."

Here in her house, with her children down the hall, and in her wife's arms, she was home, and this time she wasn't leaving.


End file.
